Oh Mr Thief, Please Steal My Heart
by Ariesgirl
Summary: How Kuronue and Youko met, and the REAL reason Yomi got kicked out of Youko's gang. A story filled with humor, completely ridicoulous love induced bablings, and youko being a complete and total slut. you know you want to read this if only for that reason
1. 1 The prick who got me into this mess

Oh Mr. Thief, Please Steal My Heart

Hiya peoples, this is a companion fic to Tuxedo Problems, but you don't have to read Tuxedo Problems to understand what happens. You should however read it because its an amazing story… but then again that's just my opinion… lol. Ok, so this is set before the series begins in the Makkai. (that's the demon plane dimension thingy)

This fic is rated T, and might go up. Slightly lime flavored. But nothing explicit. Unless someone else writes it for me. Um for those of you that know me personally, Sasha, Dana, and Anna, a lime is a fruit. Just like a lemon. That's all… they're just fruits… 

Also, I own nothing, I claim to own nothing, and I plan to own nothing. Except my muse, he is mine. No matter what he says. And yes my muse is a guy, he is a man-muse. Have you ever noticed how anything is funny when you add man in front of it? Like bag becomes man-bag. Whore becomes man-whore. And Tiara becomes man-tiara.

Um… I should start the story now….

XXXXX

Chapter One, The annoying prick who got me in this mess, or also know as the queen whom I serve and love… ha!

God. How the hell did I get in this mess? Oh yeah. That's right. Youko. This is all his fault. Well, it's Izuku's fault too. Its all _their_ fault. What? It is!

Izuku called me into her fancy throne room. Great, another mission. _Blah… blah… blah… oh do fetch this… do brutally murder that… and get me some tea while you're at it…_

"Kuronue! Are you even listening? No of course you're not. You have the attention span of a three year old, you winged rat."

_Erk._

"Something very important to me was stolen…"

_What, the pole up your ass?_

"I need you to return it back to me…"

_Go get it yourself._

"Along with the thief that took it."

_Ha. I feel bad for that poor bastard, probly some amateur klepto. _

"One more thing, the thief is Youko Kurama."

_WHAT! Oh hell no! No way! No goddamn way!_

I guess what I was thinking must have showed on my face as her eyes narrowed dangerously at me. I quickly changed my song.

"Your will is always my pleasure, my mistress." _Uptight prick._

She seemed content with that. Dreamily, she looked out into space.

"Yes, bring me back Youko Kurama, he is quite famous for his… many talents…"

I grinned. Of course. She wanted another toy. Well, that's all fine with me as long as it means I don't have to fill that position anymore.

"Many talents, eh?" I ask suggestively. That snapped her out of whatever sordid daydream she was in. Kindly she made a small request, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE KURONUE. AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL YOU HAVE MY NECKLACE AND MY – ER YOUKO!"

"Yes my queen." I snickered.

XXXXX

Sooo…

How does one go about capturing a master thief? I sat in some old tavern, The Silver Fox, or some other tacky name like that, musing about that little problem. Until my thoughts… as well as my eyes… drifted to the pretty girl sitting at the table just to my left. It's a shame I couldn't see her face, as her graceful back was to me. Her silver hair was cascading smoothly down her back, her adorable fox ears twitching as she laughed at whatever one of her companions had said. Her male companions. What the heck was a girl as pretty as that doing with six guys? I should go introduce myself. It seems horrible to deprive her of my company for a second longer. I walked over with two glasses of red wine.

"Hey beautiful. This doesn't seem like the right type of place for someone like you. What say you and me get out of here?"

Her table was silent. Her friends looked at me with barely restrained expressions, as if they might burst out laughing any second.

She finally turned around. Hmm. Not as pretty as I thought. Sexy, definitely, but there was something about her features. Something… masculine. Ohhhh shit.

_He_ grinned, and with a mocking bat of his eyelashes teased, "Well, I'm flattered, but I've always thought of my self more as ruggedly handsome." At this his friends did burst out laughing, slumping over on the table or holding each other up to keep from falling off their chairs. Only the silver haired fox remained a semblance of calm. He raised an eyebrow expectantly, obviously waiting for me either to leave or embarrass my self further. _Oh what the hell, might as well go through with it. Who cares if he has boobs or not. _

"Point taken, but my offer stands. Wanna get out of here?" His friends laughed even harder. One of them, with scarlet hair, fell off his chair and just sat there on the floor laughing hysterically. A blond haired one that looked deceptively innocent if not for the fangs he bared when he spoke, managed to stop laughing long enough to speak.

"Oh this is going to be good, hey Yomi, you hear that? You've got some competition." He might have said more but the scarlet haired demon was rolling around on the floor laughing like mad which made every one else laugh too. Frankly, I wasn't really getting the picture. Well, until a black haired demon with horns and a few too many ears stood up and smiled evilly. He took the hand of the sliver haired fox and brought him in for a kiss.

"He's mine." He said, icily. I doubted that.

"So why'd he wink at me while he was kissing you?" I asked.

"'Cause he's a slut." Came the answer from the blond demon, who was helping the red haired one up. Which of course made him burst out in a new fit of laughter dragging the blond down with him as he fell to the floor once more. Slowly, the rest of the gang started standing up and followed my fox and the many eared freak out the door. Before leaving, the blond demon slipped a napkin into my hand. In a barely legible scrawl, it said,

I like you, and my friends agree that you would make a

welcome addition to our group. Come to the Solune caves after

sundown if you feel like taking us up on our offer. Not to mention

seeing your favorite slut again.

Well who was I to deny such a generous offer? Solune caves it is. Youko Kurama could wait.

XXXXX

Hee hee. Silly silly Kuronue. Hot as hell though… so I forgive him. Oh wells, review please. Or you wont find out what happens. Dun dun duuuuuuun!


	2. 2 Wine is bad! Baaad!

Hi hi. Sorry, I died. Yup. But now I am back from the dead to bring you this chapter of the fic I know you've all been dieing to read…

…

Ok. Fine. The fic you've all been sorta wanting to see just cuz you're bored. Lol

Well here it is.

I own nothing, this is rated T.

XXXXX

Chapter Two, Wine is bad. Baaad.

I still had a couple hours to kill until sundown, so I occupied my self with thinking about the cute little fox._ Damn. I forgot to get his name. I can't just keep referring to him as the hot fox that has really cute ears and pretty silver hair and best fuckin' ass I have ever seen… ... he's so adorable... absolutely lickable…_

_Um. What the hell was that! Lickable! Come _on_, Kuronue. Musta had too much of that red wine..._

I glanced down into the glass, swirling the guilty liquid around. I found myself spacing out and staring into the wine.

…_exquisite silver hair… pouty rose lips… shimmering golden eyes… _

"Sir, tavern's closin'."

… _smooth ivory skin…_

"Sir?"

… _I wonder if its as soft as it looks…_

"GET YA ARSE OTTA 'ERE YA FREE LOADIN' BAT!"

Huh? Oh right. Shit.

"What time is it?"

"Oh so now 'e wakes up. An hour afta sundown, which 'appens ta coincide wit our closin' time. SO GO AN' FIND SOME OTHA PLACE TA DROOL!"

_Drool? I do NOT drool. _

Unfortunately the saliva slowly gathering on my bottom lip proved other wise. Uh right. Shit. I have get to the Solune Caves. And I was already late. It'd be just my luck if they already left. With that depressing thought, I jumped up from my chair and bolted out the door, conveniently forgetting to pay the bill. Dashing like mad I decided to take a short cut through the forest. I ran through the wood, my wings trailing behind me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! My one chance to get to know the fox and I blew it!_

_Hmm… blew it…Interesting choice of words…_

_Goddammit! I gotta focus! … And not on that!_

Lost in my musings, I ran into a tree. Yes, brilliant, I know. Even more brilliantly, the tree (and I with it) fell. Through an opening in a cave. One of the _Solune_ Caves, to be exact. I grabbed hold of the damned tree as I fell and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I realized that I was clutching the tree, my ass up in the air, and what's more, the tree happened to fall in the middle of a table. (It was a big table. probly made of stone, because it didn't break under the weight of the tree) Of course it would have been too generous of fate to allow me to fall onto a deserted table. No. Of course not. This table came complete with food, plates, and oh yeah, a whole gang of demons including the gorgeous fox I had spent the better part of the day drooling over.

"I meant to do that." I announced jumping down from the tree.

The deathly silence that had previously occupied the cave gave way to peals of laughter. Great. Here we go again. I was in the process of threatening to murder anyone laughing when I glanced at the fox. His eyes were shining with mirth, his shoulders shaking slightly, his lips curved into a delicious smile. I could feel a goofy grin work its way across my face. As long as he was happy, right?

I finally pulled my eyes off of the laughing fox, after the blond demon chucked a chicken leg at me. Apparently he'd been trying to get my attention for some time.

"Are you gonna sit down, or just stand there and drool?" he asked after tossing another chicken leg my way. For good measure, he explained.

I jumped off the table and sat down feeling somewhat out of place.

"Welcome to the Merry Bandits, kings of violence and vice. I'm Ree by the way." Said the redhead from the tavern. "Kai." The blond introduced himself, biting another chicken leg.

"So, Merry Bandits, eh? And what exactly is it that you do?" I asked, curious.

Ree grinned, "We're the best fuckin' thieves in Makkai."

_Right, that's what they all say. Next you're gonna tell me you and Youko Kurama go out for tea on Wednesdays._

During my sarcastic commentary, Kai went on to name most of the thieves at the table.

"… and of course you already met Yomi and Beautiful." He finished.

"We decided we liked the idea of calling the boss Beaut since he can never remember our full names." a demon introduced as Sei informed me. That did explain all the one syllable names…

"So… who're you again?" Asked Ree. I feel special. Couldn't even remember me from this evening. I rose to make a proper introduction.

"Kuronue, vassal to Queen Izuku, assassin and warrior extraordinaire, and the demon that will replace Yomi." I announced with a dramatic bow.

"Is that so?" came a smooth voice from behind me.

I spun around to see a very amused silver haired fox and a somewhat annoyed Yomi.

"Uh huh…" I mumbled before slipping into that goofy grin again. He was just too cute. The kisune, not Yomi…

Before I could realize what I was doing I leaned in so close that I could feel the fox's breath on my lips.

XXXXX

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

Yup. That's where I'm stopping. Review or no chapter three for you.


	3. 3 A new side of the fox

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while. Im having guy issues. By the way if anyone wants to give me some advice it would be very much appreciated. Oh well. Happy birthday nickel. This is rated T and I own nothing.

Chapter three, A new side of the fox, that only makes me drool even more if anything.

XXXXX

I stared into two golden orbs, framed by thick long lashes, with soft silver hair falling down into them in such an enticing way that it was impossible not to bring your hand up to them to brush them back. So of course I did. My hand ran over a velvety ear. I felt it twitch lightly towards my touch. Rubbing the ear gently, I let my eyes fall to the plump lips that were oh so close to mine, slightly open so that I could feel his breath on my lips. I took a shaky breath and brought my lips to his. It was the most wonderful three seconds of my entire life.

Yes. Three. The fuckin' bastard pulled on my ponytail.

I was just minding my own goddamn business, attempting to make out with the fuckin' hottest demon the world had ever seen, when a very rude demon interrupted me.

"Oi. Mister assassin and warrior extraordinaire, you mind getting your lips off my fox?" growled Yomi, yanking me away from my paradise by my ponytail. I really need to cut that damned thing off.

"_Your _fox?" the silver haired god chuckled. Yes god. He's a fuckin' sex god if I've ever seen one. "My my, you're getting a bit possessive, Yomi. You're lucky I think it's cute…" he left off suggestively, obviously implying that Yomi would be very unlucky if he didn't. Which brings me to the question, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? First he's all submissive, adorably so, makes you want to just push him up against the nearest flat surface and… well you know. And then he's acting like he owns Yomi. And Yomi, who I would have thought would have already slapped him or something, is on his knees, his head bent down, and apologizing incessantly.

The gorgeous fox leaned down to pat Yomi's head. "Aww, poor Yomi. Don't be afraid, love, you're still my favorite." He whispered, placing a small kiss on Yomi's forehead, and then yanking him up to his feet by his collar.

Okaaay then. Kuronue, you have officially lost your mind. Or maybe I'm in the twilight zone. With any luck I'll learn a valuable lesson and get the hell out of here (preferably with the fox) and wont even die.

_Well Kuronue, it's a shame you're not know for being particularly lucky then, isn't it?_

A voice in my head crooned as if through a fog. Izuku.

_That's Queen Izuku, you dunce. Now, where is my thief? I was expecting you back already. _

Erm. I got, er, tied up.

_So cut their throats and get on with it. You'd think you'd know how to do this by now. Don't make me regret turning you. You haven't failed me yet and if you keep being a good little bat, I might even free you. _

Yes, Empress, anything for you.

_Empress. I do like the sound of that. Well, what are you standing for? Get on with it! _

Wait for it…

_And pick up some tea on your way back._

I knew it. What is it and her obsession with tea? I mean blood, sure. Rum, ok I can deal with that. But tea? Ugh. I prefer wine myself.

Back to the interesting scene before me. Beautiful, (what else am I supposed to call him? I should find out his name…) was walking towards me, with Yomi right behind him, his head hanging down obediently.

"Welcome to the gang, Mr. Kuronue was it?" the fox grinned.

"Er… yes." I murmured, completely distracted by his smooth, resonant voice.

"I'll show you around then, Kuro. Don't want you getting lost." He smirked, obviously noticing my distraction.

"Ok." I agreed. He waved his hand at the rest of the demons dismissively, and they all went off different ways. Yomi hesitated, but after a meaningful glare from the fox he went back to the table to help his cohorts get the tree off of it. Heh. Oops.

I looked at the fox who was walking a few steps ahead of me. Immediately, I was hypnotized by the swaying of his hips and his tail swishing from side to side in that infernal manner, showing only glimpses at a time of his erm… bottom. I cocked my head to the side to get a better view, and of course it was at that very moment that he chose to turn around. He arched one of his graceful eyebrows, "Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"Very." Well why should I lie? I covered the distance between us in two strides and successfully cornered him. Time to finish what I started! (why the hell am I so giddy?) I grinned seductively. (at least I hope it was seductively. Oh god, what if I have chicken in my teeth?) My hands reached to rest on his hips when he grabbed my wrists and spun me around so that I was pressed to the wall and my hands were useless, held fast by his delicate fingers against the wall. Okaaay… this is interesting,

He smiled in a very disconcerting manner, showing razor sharp incisors. Instead of meeting my lips with his, he brought his mouth to my neck, softly kissing down from my jaw. My eyes fluttered closed. And flew open again when he nipped the sensitive flesh by my artery. Not that I could complain, as the spot where he bit me was currently being soothed by a very skilled tongue. A soft moan escaped my lips before I could stop it. The fox chuckled. He brought his lips up to my ear to whisper gently, "Tu sais tres bien. Je voudrais tu manger." 1.

Damn. I really need to learn French.

Oh, he's saying something. Right, I need to focus.

"… is the treasury."

Oh yeah, I'm on a tour of the caves. Heh. I'm totally focused.

"The cave just up ahead," he said, dragging me behind him. (when did he release me from my place pressed up against the wall?)

"… is the one you'll be staying in with Aries, and the one on your right is Ree's and Kai's."

He stopped and turned to face me, his eyes glinting dangerously. "And the one at the end is mine." He said, walking back to where I was standing. "Feel free to visit anytime." He grinned. "Any time at all."

This was not going how I planned! He's supposed to be mine, not the other way around! On the other hand… I cant exactly complain either. I mean, who can? If a gorgeous silver haired fox wants to play with me, who am I to deny him? Yeah. That's what I thought.

My trail of thought was interrupted by said fox, who pressed me up against the wall again. (except this time my back was towards him. And is it just me or does he have a serious wall fetish? Yummm.) I felt the vibrations from his voice travel down me, sending a shiver down my spine. The good kind too.

"Just remember one thing Kuro and you'll be just fine. This is my world. You're just living in it." I might have complained if that little announcement wasn't followed with a soft kiss to my ear and slap to my ass. Kami that fox makes me crazy. If it was any body else I'd have a knife to their throat already. What's happening to me?

Looove. Egh. Yeah right. What I would _love _is to get that cute little fox on his back…

XXXXX

Wow. Get your mind out of the gutter Kuronue! lol

Ks thus ends chapter three.

1. I'm so glad I take French. To get the proper effect, I will now explain how to pronounce it. in French, if the last letter in a word is not a vowel than you don't pronounce it. for example: manger is pronounced maanje.

Tu- too, sais- say, tres- trai, bien- beeyen, je- je, voudrais- voodray, tu-too, manger- maanje.

So together it sounds kinda like- Too say trai beeyen. Je voodray too maanje.

Now… should I tell you all what it means?

Ok, ok. Basically it means You taste good. I want to eat you.

And you guys better appreciate this. I wasn't sure how to say taste so I had to ask my French teacher. My male French teacher. I had to ask my male French teacher how to say you taste good! Yeah, so the only thing that can soothe my embarrassment is alotta good reviews. I think I deserve it for all the extra length I had ta go for you!


	4. 3 point five What is happening to me?

Hi hi. This is chapter 3.5. Yes, not four but three point five. Cuz it was too short to be an actual chapter and I didn't want to lump it in with something else.

Sooo as you know, or at least SHOULD know, I own NOTHING. Not even a pineapple.

Sad no?

And this fic is rated T, so don't go showing this to your ten year old sister. Then again go ahead, its your choice, but im not paying the psychologist's bill.

Chapter 3.5, What the hell is happening to me?

XXXXX

"_Feel free to visit, anytime."_

The words reverberated around my head until I couldn't focus on anything else.

"_Anytime at all."_

Well, he did say _any_time. And hey, look at that, it's exactly anytime. Heh. It would be a shame to let the invitation go to waste.

So instead of walking back out into the forest, I did an about turn and went straight to the fox's room. (cave?)

The moon had just barely risen, but he looked fast asleep.

His beautiful silver hair splayed out on the pillow, his eyes closed, eyelashes spilling out onto his cheeks, lips gently parted.

I froze.

Standing in the shadows of the doorway (it was unlocked) I couldn't move. My breath caught in my throat.

His fox ears flattened on his head, strands of his bangs softly tumbling over his forehead, his chest gently rising and falling with every breath that passed from his lips.

I let out a shaky breath.

The burgundy sheet he was using as a blanket was a dark contrast against his skin, as well as slipping sinuously low, revealing glimpses of smooth ivory skin, perfectly toned muscles, and soft pliable flesh.

He stirred.

My breath hitched.

He turned to face me. (when had I gotten so close to the bed?)

His eyelashes flickered.

For a moment I thought he was going to wake up.

A quiet moan escaped his lips.

I would be seen. Panic should have seized me. I should have left. But I stayed. Looking.

He sighed and relaxed again.

I think I may have stayed there, in his room, just looking, for a very long time. Waking up from my stupor, I brushed my lips against his and hastily left.

It was already sunny out.

XXXXX

(not kuronue's pov. It like authors pov or somethin'. I donno! )

Youko Kurama slowly opened one eye. He looked around. Then, reassured that his visitor had left, opened the other eye and sat up in his bed. He smirked and slowly, sensually licked his lips.

"Yum." He said.

Youko Kurama never spent a night alone with out a very good reason, and Kuronue had just proved to be a very, _very_ good reason indeed.

XXXXX

Hee hee. It recently occurred to me that it must seem like they're just horny or something. Cuz I mean, they've know each other for all of a day and are already making out. Soooo, I added some much needed fluff, to show that Kuronue is actually falling very much in love. I hope you liked it.


	5. 4 Oh wow this is hot

Hey dudes … and erm dudettes? Uh yeah. lol so um I really got nothing to say here. This is rated T for um implied stuff and I own nothing. Oh and the rating might go up to M.  
**Might.**

Tell me what you think about that please.

Chapter Four, Oh wow, this is hot.

XXXXX

I lay there panting. Slowly I opened my eyes. The fox was leaning over me, his silver hair falling over his shoulder and smiling in a very satisfied way that just looked so cute.

"Wow," he said. "I'm impressed. Most people pass out after the first round."

"Yeah, well it's quite a work out you know." I said between gulps of breath. My heart just refused to beat normally.

He grinned. "Ready to have another go?"

I groaned, but not all in unhappiness.

"Oh god, already?"

He nodded happily, smiling like a little kid.

"That's some stamina you have there." I gasped out. Honestly, I really don't think I could even move my legs right now. Not that I particularly want to. He really is quite a vision, out lined by the sun, shoulders rising with each heavy breath, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

Although I imagine I must not look much more together. Somehow my ponytail got loose during our previous activities. So my hair is completely wild and falling in my eyes.

My perfect little fox reached down to absently brush a strand out of my eyes, seeing as how I was incapable as well as unwilling to move.

"Well?" he asked, staring down into my eyes.

"Ok." I whispered. God what else could I do, I mean he was just THERE and you try telling him no!

He grinned and kissed my nose playfully. Even after everything that happened that simple action still made me blush.

I sighed, this was definitely going to be how I die. But at least I would die happy, right?

He reached down and held out his hand which I gladly took, and he pulled me up to my feet.

We got back into our fighting stances for round two of our sparring match.

(A/N: jeez guys, what did you THINK they were doing. lol such dirty minds. Tsk tsk tsk)

Ok so maybe I should back up a bit. The day after my little erm… visit to his room, the fox told me to meet him in the clearing by the caves. So I came.

And got attacked the moment I stepped into the meadow.

"See, we can't have any wimps in our gang, so I have to personally make sure we won't have to be saving your ass in any fights. You understand." He said before throwing another kick towards me.

Oh yeah. I understand. I understand that he's gonna loose. He's going up against an assassin; it's my job to fight people.

"So." I said, catching his leg, "I just have to beat you and I'm in?"

He laughed, "You have to stay conscious for ten minutes and you're in. Think you can handle that?" he said, at the same time he turned the leg I was holding captive effectively getting it free and throwing me down on the ground. "Or is that going to be too difficult for you Kuro?" he smirked.

I jumped back up and shot a roundhouse kick to his shoulder throwing him off balance. While he stumbled back, I drew out one of the many daggers hidden along my clothes and pressed it lightly to his neck. "You're dead." I whispered in his ear.

"Not quite." He said easily and I felt something crawling across my body and strangling me. I looked down to find a vine looped across my throat. When had he done that?

I cut through it with the dagger meant for the fox, but by the time I got free he was already to far away.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled as he took another step back. "Are you running away already?"

He just smiled.

His hand went up to his hair and he pulled out a… rose? What the hell? The rose petals fell and swirled to the ground as the stem grew out to become a thorned vine.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Rose whip." He smirked.

And it was then that I paused to appreciate the view which had to be the hottest and kinkiest thing I had ever seen.

He was standing calmly, smiling, his hair blowing in the wind, shirtless (He must have taken it off for the fight. how could I have not noticed that before?) a whip in his hands.

Taking advantage of my obvious stupor, he flung the whip at me, I dodged too late and a thorn cut my cheek. Within seconds he was there by me, licking the blood off from the cut, grinning. But as soon as I tried to lunge at him, he jumped back and sent the whip at me again. This time I was ready, I grabbed my blade and cut the whip.

Which then grew again.

Every time I tried to get close enough to him to attack, I was stopped by the whip. That left me only one choice. I spread my wings and landed right behind him. He swirled around, my sword pointed at his neck, his whip at my heart.

"How 'bout we make this a little more interesting?" he asked as we circled, both our weapons pointed at the other.

"I'm listening." I said through clenched teeth.

"Who ever wins gets something from the other." He grinned.

"Like what?" I asked, very interested.

"Anything."

Anything I want from my fox? I like these rules!

"Deal." I agreed.

He smiled. And with his other hand pushed me back against a tree. I braced my foot against his stomach and pushed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back with him. For a second his whip slipped. It was just the opening I needed. It was too late when I realized that he did it on purpose, by then my sword was already in my other hand and I was defenseless. I felt a blast of power and with a crash fell to the ground.

I hit my head hard.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the stunning vision that I have already described… numerous times…

My own personal sex god grinned.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

XXXXX

End of chapter 4

Who will win?

What will they get?

Will kuronue FINALLY find out that his erm… personal sex god… is youko Kurama?

Dun dun duuuuun


	6. 5 What's your name?

Hey guys! Happy spring break.

I hope you've all been behaving yourselves…

Aw hell, I hope you had as much good dirty fun as possible cuz I didn't have any. Yup. No wild spring break for me…

Wait! I just thought of something!

MY GRANDPARENTS MOVED INTO A NEW APARTMENT!

WIIIILD!

…

I'm a failure. I know. Aries tells me that every day.

Oh well. I still own nothing and this is rated T.

Enjoy.

XXXXX

Chapter 5, What's your name

Time for round two.

I should probly get up now.

Yup…

Any time now.

Come on Kuronue.

Just get your lazy ass up.

…

With some difficulty. Ok fine, with a LOT of difficulty, I managed to get up and not even fall over again.

I swayed a bit but that's it.

I think it's a pretty big accomplishment considering I just got my ass handed to me. Do you even know how frustrating it is knowing that you can beat him in two moves, three max, and at the same time knowing you shouldn't?

But now that I know how his powers work, he is going down.

…

and I actually mean it this time.

I do!

The fox demon smiled, "Well? I'm waiting Mr. Kuronue."

I pulled out the blade sheathed in the scabbard on my back and spun it around a few times.

For dramatic effect, you understand.

I could see his eyes following the weapon, the sun reflecting off of it making it shine.

…not unlike his hair…

No! I have to focus!

"Pretty…"

It came as a surprise to me that the words had not come out of my mouth. No in fact they came from the fox.

He seemed to have been as surprised as me at that. Quickly his face became a mask of calm again with a smirk tossed in to rile up his opponent.

Which, needless to say, worked very well.

I lunged at him and he gracefully jumped to the side.

Which is what I was hoping for. My thrust changed direction and was at his throat in seconds.

Wary of the plants I now knew he controlled, I switched my sword to my left hand and jumped behind him pulling out one of my many daggers and pressing it to his temple. There was no direction in which he could move with out getting impaled on one dagger or another.

He went down.

Ok so there was _one_ more direction he could go.

He kicked my legs out from under me and sent me falling to the ground. Or at least that was what he was planning to do. I landed on me feet and delivered a round house that connected with his chest pushing him a good meter backwards.

The confusion I could have sworn I saw on his face disappeared as I heard the creaking of branches behind me.

The century-old oak was attacking me.

How ridiculous does that sound?

Not only am I getting beat up by the man of my dreams, the scenery is against me too. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth at that thought.

Oh god. Now I'm giggling.

Why the hell am I giggling?

I'm a fucking brilliant assassin! I have slain many foes! And not just leafed ones!

Hee hee. Leafed foes.

Oh god I did it again.

"Do trees always make you laugh?" the fox grinned.

Erm…

"Only when they try to attack me." I said.

Ok so what did you expect? I'm getting attacked by trees! I can not seriously be expected to come up with witty retorts!

"You sound as if it happens to you on a daily basis." He commented as I dogged yet another murderous twig.

Do not be mistaken by the word twig. It was very horrifying.

I grunted in reply as I tried to figure out how to get him to stop controlling plants. I could really have a shot at beating him if I could just distract him long enough.

I swung my sword around desperately trying to catch the light.

I looked like a moron.

Hey, it worked last time.

And as if everything else hadn't turned against me, the sun chose that exact moment to go behind a cloud.

Goddamit.

I threw the blade at the tree and saw it land in the center, hopefully delaying leafy thing long enough. (ok you try to think of a synonym for tree. See? It doesn't work does it? And it was getting way too repetitive.)

I finally got to where the fox was standing.

"I hope you don't think that that's a permanent fix." He said gesturing to the sword being slowly dislodged from the tree.

"It'll last long enough…" I vaguely replied.

"Long enough for what exactly?" the fox hadn't moved, which meant he needed less than five seconds to sic some leafy thing on me.

Okaaay. So that means that I have all of two seconds to think of a plan and then three more to act it out.

Four seconds left…

Come on think!

Three…

Oh fuck.

Two…

"Nnngh!" the fox managed to yelp out as I tackled him onto the grass.

Which really wasn't such a great idea now that I think about it. Neither was snogging him for all I was worth.

By the time my brain caught up with the rest of me, I was straddling him and holding his arms above his head, kissing him hard.

I promptly removed my mouth from his and let go of his hands.

He blinked.

Before I knew what I was doing I had a knife pressed under his chin. Super assassin reflexes and all that.

"I win."

He started laughing.

I frowned.

He kept laughing.

I poked him with the knife a little.

Still laughing.

Annoyed, I got up and started walking away, tossing the dagger behind me knowing that it would land right next to his left temple.

I'm cool like that.

I was halfway past the clearing when the laughter finally died down.

I resisted the urge to look back. Can't just ruin my exit now, you know?

I felt a tug on my ponytail.

Have I mentioned that I really need to cut that thing off?

"So what happens when your attacker isn't as pretty as me?" the fox whispered.

Why whisper? It's not like any one else can hear. It did feel nice though. All secretive and romantic and crap like that.

"I donno."

Yeah yeah. I know. Real eloquent. So sue me. I was still a little tipsy from the kiss.

He laughed again.

Finally I turned around, a big grin plastered on my face.

"Well Mr. Theif, I won didn't I?"

He nodded chuckling slightly.

"Then aren't I allowed to have anything from you?" I asked.

He took a step back and opened his arms wide. "Ask and it's yours." He said with the kind of smile on his face that let you know that he's not thinking about anything you'd want your mom to know.

"Your name." I said. "I want your name."

"Sune." He said without hesitation.

XXXXX

Ooooh. Dun dun duuuuuun.

And yes it is Youko. Not some random gary sue thing.

But why did he lie?

Well hence the dun dun duuuun.

I guess you'll just have to wait till chapter six.

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!


	7. 6 Pretty Sune

A note in response to Sublime's review:

Im sorry that I don't update as often as I used to and know I should, but im feeling like shit (in case youre curious I spent the majority of yesterday puking my guts out) my grades are at c s at best, aaaand im a lazy brat. So there you have it.

So no I wasn't mad at all when I read your review, actually it made me happier than most of the reviews I get cuz it shows that you actually care.

… or that youre an impatient bugger…

which ever.

Soooo you should all thank Sublime for pushing me off my fat ass and getting me to finally write this. 

Rated T and I own nothing.

XXX Chapter 6 XXX

Pretty Sune

XXXXX

Youko Kurama looked at the grinning demon in front of him. His cheeks still flushed from the fight, his hair tousled, and eyes shining with his victory. He really was the strangest assassin ever sent after him, Youko Kurama concluded. He was going to enjoy this. After all, they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

XXXXX

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, surprised at how pretty he looked even after getting all sweaty and rolling around in the grass.

Self-consciously, I petted my hair down.

I felt like a moron. Sitting across from what had to be the sexiest demon in all fuckin' Makkai.

And I look like a hairball with wings.

"Mmm. This is good. You should try some." Sune said, licking the spoon clean slowly.

Fuck.

He even made lunch look sexy.

I nodded mutely as he reached over with the spoon.

"Say ahhh." He grinned.

I had to force myself not to. Obediently, I opened my mouth and swallowed the contents.

"Oh bleh! God Sune! What the hell are you thinking! That tastes like crap!" I jumped up yelling.

He laughed, holding the side of the table to keep himself upright.

"I'm gonna go and wash my mouth out." I announced, already walking towards the bathroom.

Ah how clever I am. My excuse worked perfectly.

I splashed my face with water, trying to get rid of my blush. I looked up at the mirror.

To my horror I realized that I was not only still grinning like an idiot, but also that my cheeks were rosy pink.

Great.

It's been like this ever since I mauled him in the field.

After my stunning victory, (don't look at me like that! I won fair and square!) he offered to get some lunch with me. what with the whole assaulting me before breakfast and all.

Fuckin' bastard. Couldn't even have waited for me to get some toast.

Fuckin' gorgeous, sexy, amazing, delicious…

yes…

…

Wait. What was I talking about?

Oh right the evil bastard.

I swear he did something to me.

I don't even remember getting here. Just his pretty hair shining in the sun and his hips swaying side to side as I walked behind him. Trees seemed to magically move out of our path and…

Well actually, come to think of it, the trees probably _did_ magically out of our path…

See!

Do you see what he's done to me!

So now we're sitting in the Silver Fox Tavern. Well he's sitting.

Me? I'm standing over a bathroom sink giggling because I'm on a fuckin' date.

Heehee!

I'm on a date with Suuuuune! I'm on a date with Suuuuuune!

Aaaah! This is NOT normal!

I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep a straight face and walked out. I sat back at my seat only to notice that Sune was getting a bottle from the old bald guy that I hope wont recognize me from my last time here.

Sune leaned over the bar, sticking his but up into the air in the process, to get the bottle that was on the lower shelf, putting on a nice show for everyone in the tavern.

I know. I looked around to check.

There was not one par (or trio) of eyes that wasn't focused on his wiggling ass. His tail swished from side to side adorably.

Yum.

He finally reached the bottle and hopped down.

When he got to back to our table I guess my eyes must have still been a little glazed over or maybe I looked a little too happy (and no I was not drooling. Salivating, yes. Drooling, no.) because the first thing that passed his lips was, "Kuronue, were you staring at my ass again?"

"Yes…" I murmured, in my Sune-butt-induced-happiness.

He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly two toned arms were on either side of me. He leaned forward until his face was only inches away, his silver hair spilling out over his shoulders.

"You know Kuronue, I am beginning to suspect that you have an unhealthy obsession with my ass."

Oh what like you can blame me! it deserves a shrine! Oooh and one of those gift shop things too! With miniature replicas!

Um… yes.

"I wouldn't call it unhealthy…" I said, meeting his eyes.

He chuckled and titled his head so that his lips were by my ear.

"And what are you planning to do about it, mm?" he whispered.

A million images flashed through my mind, none of which were in the least bit appropriate.

I started to turn my head, with every intention of kissing him into oblivion when my stomach growled in the most disruptive way.

And he burst out laughing.

AGAIN.

"You know its really not that funny. So I'm hungry. Big deal. It wouldn't have even happened if _someone_ at least had let me eat breakfast before _attacking _me." I grumbled defensively.

Sune looked up at me, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

My stomach growled once more and descended into a fit of giggles.

AGAIN.

Why me?

"It's the… it's the wine…" he managed to say, after calming down enough.

Oh sure. Like we all haven't used _that _excuse.

Heh…

He fell into his seat across from me, placing a hand on my knee.

"You're cute." He murmured petting it.

Ok. So maybe it _is_ the wine.

A bubbly girl with orange cat like ears and wild orange hair bounced over.

"Hi! I'm Roberta! Here's your check!" she bounced on her heels holding it out.

"Wait! All I had was a bit of Sune's putrid gunk and this… wait Sune, what is this? I

asked, pointing to the mug I've been drinking in which he poured the contents of the bottle he had worked so hard to get.

"It's a secret." He said, winking at me.

I felt like melting into my chair.

"'Kay"

he smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Um fellas, I hate ta break up the love fest but someone's gotta pay." The lion-ish girl said.

"I got it." I said, reaching for the coin bag I kept strapped in one of the folds of my leggings.

"It's ok Kuro. I'll pay." Said Sune smiling.

I shook my head stubbornly and some of my hair fell into my eyes. I giggled.

Whoo shit I should have know something was wrong right then and there.

Sune smiled at me with that twinkle in his eyes that made me feel like little bubbles were exploding inside me.

"Can't find it…" I murmured checking the legging again.

Sune pulled out a small black bag and took out four coins.

"Is this enough?" he asked. The girl nodded and bounced away to bother someone else.

I looked at the black pouch in Sune's hand.

"I have one just like it!" I exclaimed grinning at him.

Sune laughed and shook his head.

"Come on Kuro, I'm taking you home." He said already standing next to me.

Home… that sounds nice.

I grabbed my mug to drown down what was left of it. It tasted strange, but I liked it. Kinda like mint.

I grabbed his hand and pulled my self up.

"Lets go." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

I think I heard him laugh a little…

XXXXX

Hee hee. Naughty Youko.


	8. 7 I want my sanity back!

Hey guys…

(hides under computer desk)

um… how was your summer? Heh?

(runs away in fear)

Aries- great. Why the fuck do I always have to do this? (sigh) Tasha chickened out cuz she thought you were all going to kill her for not updating for so long. Serves her right I think. So my friends, gather your torches and pitchforks and chase her. She went thataway. (points to his left)

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha

…

oh yeah for those that are actually planning to read this crap, for whatever the fuck reason, I suppose I should tell you that Tasha owns nothing and that this story is rated T.

I should. But I won't.

Ha! In your face Tasha! I hope you get in trouble! That's for dressing me up in a bunny suit!

(if there is anyone who would wish to see said picture email me and ill send it to ya.)

Chapter 7, I want my sanity back!

XXXXX

I think I fell asleep a little because the next thing I remember is opening my eyes and finding myself in Sune's room.

On Sune's bed.

…

AAAAAAAAH! HOW DARE MY FANTASIES COME TRUE WHILE I'M UNCONSCIOUS!

IT'S NOT FAAAAIR!

THE LEAST THEY COULD DO IS WAIT TILL I'M CONSCIOUS!

I sat up trying to find Sune.

"Hello"

My head spun around to find where his voice had come from. Sune was standing by the bed with a funny glint in his eyes.

Not funny ha ha, funny I know something you don't and it's very entertaining.

But of course I didn't notice that until much later.

"Hi!" I said, grinning. I swished my legs to the side of the bed so I could sit up normally.

Hee hee. Swished.

Sune smiled. He was pretty. I told him so.

"You're pretty." I said, reaching out to take a strand of his hair in my hand. It slipped through my fingers like silk. For some reason I found that incredibly funny. Musta been the mental picture of Sune with a big silk sheet on his head. Like a grandma.

"Yeah. I know." He said, the smile a full blown grin now. I grinned too.

"Hey Kuro," he said sitting down on a chair across from me, "we're friends right?"

I nodded eagerly, my bangs falling into my face and tickling my nose.

"And friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they?" he asked.

This time I shook my head quickly, my hat almost falling off.

Sune smiled at me, obviously pleased at my response.

… or laughing at me.

At this point I honestly didn't care.

"So if I were to ask you anything, you'd tell me?" he asked, his face the picture of innocence.

I knew I shouldn't. I knew there were things I wasn't supposed to tell him. Like that I'm actually on some stupid mission to win my soul back by capturing the greatest thief known to demon kind…

But it's Sune. Sune wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I can tell him anything, I heard a voice in my head whisper.

Yeah. Okay. I should listen to the little voice in my head. It's so much nicer than Izuku's.

I nodded. Slowly this time.

There was something bothering me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

But then Sune reached over and kissed me and I sortof forgot about everything.

Because Sune kisses GOOD.

He did this thing with his tongue that just made me wanna melt.

Sune pulled away, leaving his hands still on my back, and smiled.

"Okay" I said getting kinda lost in his eyes. They're really pretty. Like gold. Really shiny gold.

"Tell me who you're looking for." He said.

That confused me a little. I'm not looking for any one. I'm…

Oh right Youko Kurama.

Yeah. Him. I was supposed to go look for him.

Stupid Sune for getting me all sidetracked will his pretty silver hair and his shiny gold eyes…

"Kuro." Sune prompted.

"Youko Kurama. I'm supposed to find him…" I said closing my eyes and leaning on Sune's shoulder. For some reason I felt very sleepy.

"Why are you looking for Youko Kurama?" Sune asked.

Why did he insist on talking when his mouth could have been put to so many other, _better _uses?

As if hearing my thoughts, he started kissing down the side of my neck. It felt really nice.

"Izuku told me to…" I mumbled, afraid that if I didn't answer him he would stop.

I closed my eyes again.

"And have you found him?" Sune asked, pausing momentarily in his ravishing of my neck.

It was making it a little hard to focus actually…

Not that I was planning on telling him so.

"No… haven't found him… Can you kiss me again now?" my lips were feeling kinda lonely.

He grinned.

"Of course."

XXXXX

I woke up the next day. Evening actually I think.

I was really comfortable, because whatever I was laying on was really warm…

Wait.

Warm?

I slowly lifted my head up.

"AAAAAH! HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!"

I screamed, taking notice of the very scantily clad Sune, on whose _warm_ and more importantly BARE chest my head had been leaning on.

He opened his eyes sleepily then smirked.

"Kuro, dear, this is my bed."

I sat up slowly turning my head around and taking in the details. Burgundy sheets. Bed by window. Chests upon chests of stolen swag.

Ohhhh shit.

"Um… so it seems." I mumbled. Too afraid to look down to see exactly how much clothing we were wearing. "So uh… how'd I get here?" I asked.

Because I seriously could not remember last night.

Now time to figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

(A/N: if this sounds familiar its cuz Youko suggested Kurama use the same tactic with Hiei in Tuxedo Problems. When tested, Youko found that the results were always entertaining. Hee hee.)

"Why Kuro, you don't remember? I'm hurt!" something about him belied that statement. Maybe it was the giant grin he was sporting.

I glared at him as ferociously as I could from the blankets under which I was hiding. (I found it hard to appear threatening while wearing only underclothes. Although now that I think about the blankets might have not have given me quite the vicious look I was going for.)

"Are you saying you don't remember anything from last night?" he asked looking absurdly adorable for someone who may have done unspeakable things to my unconscious body.

Dammit _I_ wanted to be the one doing the unspeakable things!

I slowly shook my head. Huh. Déjà vu.

"No…" I said, causiously.

He sat up, drawing his arms around me. "I suppose we should recreate it then, hmm?" he grinned.

I was seconds away from agreeing when there was pounding on the door.

"Youko, its Yomi! We can't find that new Kuronue guy!"

XXXXX

Aries: I think she must be proud of this chapter. Pshh. Took her long enough to get around to the big unveiling of Youko's identity.

Me: heh… review please?


	9. 8 Sune is Youko? Ha ha!

Hi hi

Thanks for not killing me for lack of new chapters for (counts on fingers) holy shit it was like a month!

Oooops.

Lol

Ok well on with the chapter!

Warning: Rated T. Man on man action here. So if you feel that you are unable to handle reading about two males in various compromising situations, I suggest you go somewhere else.

Disclaimer: ok do any of you seriously believe that I own these guys? I mean come on. If I did I can promise you that I would not be sitting here writing about em…

(drools)

oh yeah have you guys seen Pirates of the Caribbean Two yet? Its frickin amazing, so you should all go see it if you haven't. seriously. It ROCKS.

Chapter 8, Sune is Youko? Ha ha!

XXXXX

"Youko, it's Yomi! We can't find that new Kuronue guy!"

Huh.

Okay. Pause please.

And rewind.

"Youko, it's Yomi! We can't find that new Kuronue guy!"

Youko.

Sune.

But he said Youko.

So Sune is Youko. And vice versa.

Youko Kurama.

Well that was unexpected.

He turned to face me so fast that his hair trailed behind him like streamers. He looked really desperate, kinda like he was praying that I somehow magically didn't hear that.

So of course I did the most appropriate thing to do in such a situation.

I burst out laughing like a maniac.

Oh what? You would have too.

Sune, er _Youko_ looked at me with this panicked expression like he thought I'd gone mental.

Actually I'm not so sure I didn't.

"Er.. Kuro? Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my hand. Which was really cute actually…

"Hee hee ha yeah hee haha HA! Oh god… hehehheha ha ha ha!"

He looked at me skeptically.

"Ha-ha-hee-he-ha-ha! Y-You're ha ha you're Youko! Ha HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um…"

I bit my lip trying to stifle the giggling.

It really didn't work out well. In seconds I was yet in another fit of laughter. One that only intensified as Yomi kept pounding on the door.

"Youko? Open up! Youko Kurama!"

Su-Youko was stuck helplessly between the door and me. Probly trying to decide who to kill first…

The decision however was thankfully taken out of his hands as Yomi broke the door down.

Now let's take a second and visualize what the room he broke into looked like.

One scantly dressed kitsune glaring angrily.

One possibly naked bat demon/ assassin/ warrior extraordinaire laughing like crazy.

Insert various weaponry on the walls and a messed up bed.

So can I possibly blame him for fainting?

Of course I can.

"He heehee he FAINTED ha ha hee ha ha!" I laughed even harder.

Youko stalked over to where Yomi was laying on the floor, his eyes flashing red. A vine slithered down his right arm, wrapping around it like a snake, down to his hand in which it turned into a blade.

He was half way to the door when I pressed the knife to his neck.

He stopped.

"You lied." I whispered

I'm not slow ok. It just took a while for the situation to fully sink in…

I know it shouldn't have felt like such a betrayal, but it did.

It _hurt_.

He didn't say anything.

His eyes were fixed on the door.

I pressed the knife a little harder to his throat. A bit more pressure and I could have slit his jugular.

With my free hand, I grabbed his chin and turned his face around. I caught a flash of surprise in his eyes before I leaned up to kiss him forcefully.

I traced his lips with my tongue and then slipped it through them to taste the inside of his mouth.

The whole time I kept my knife pressed to his neck.

When the need for air became somewhat of a problem, I pulled away.

Youko looked down at my knife.

"How many of those things do you have, anyways?" he asked.

"A lot." I said trying not to grin. Have I mentioned that Youko lives up to his reputation?

He nodded.

"So are you going to tie me up and bring me to your leader now?" he asked, holding his hands out, wrists together, for emphasis.

"Only if you break up with me." I grinned.

XXXXX

K that's it for chapter eight boys and girls… but mostly girls right? Well whatever. Right now its one thirty eight and I haveta get up at five to go on a trip with my family. So sleepy time she comes…

Night night.


	10. 9 Harlem?

Hey guys. Um. I promise to update more often! Scouts honor! Sooo uh… yeah. hi. I still own nothing, and still make no money off of this, and this is still slash.

Chapter 9, Harlem?

XXXXX

Only if you break up with me?

If you break up with me!

What the fuck was I thinking!

He lied to me, drugged me, tried to beat me up, and I said ONLY IF YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!

AAAAAAAAH! I'm a fuckin' moron! I sound like some kind of love sick girly girl! Break up with me? Oh god! I should just go kill myself now…

"Deal" Youko whispered, nuzzling my ear.

…now where's that rope… wait. What? He… he doesn't mind?

"R-really?" I asked biting my lip.

"mm… I like you." He murmured, licking the ridge of my ear.

He… he… YAY! I'M DATING YOUKOOOO! I'M DATING YOUKOOOO! AND HE LIKES ME! HE _LIKES _ME!

"nngh… Youko? What did you…" Yomi rubbed a small bump on his head. "oww… Youko?" he finally opened his eyes and instantly his unguarded expression disappeared. All emotion withdrew, and he looked like the bastard I first met.

"Yes Yomi?" Youko said in a challenging tone, drawing me closer to him, as his head rested on my shoulder.

"I…" Yomi faltered. A look of hurt flashed in his eyes. He stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes. "What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"Whatever I want." He said simply, kissing down my exposed shoulder. I tried to suppress a moan.

"I see."

He turned slowly towards me.

His eyebrow twitched.

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! GIVE YOUKO BACK! HE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MI_NE_!" Yomi shrieked, curling his hands into fists at his sides. I gaped. It was a rather immature display. And believe me I know immature.

Youko's eyebrow twitched in amusement. It does that a lot.

"Yomi, control yourself. Please. It's pathetic." He murmured, his hand moving down from my back to my um... well you know what's lower then my back. I blushed. It was also starting to seem like Youko was doing it just to goad Yomi on. Or maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Get your hand off his ass!" Yomi squealed in outrage.

"Does it bother you?" Youko asked, deliberately moving his second hand to join the first. I tilted my head down in hopes that my hair would shield my blush. Yomi remained stubbornly silent.

"Does it?" Youko pressed on. Literally actually… If by some freak accident of nature an egg wound up on my face it would have instantly fried. I was blushing that hard. Speaking of eggs… I'm hungry.

"…maybe" Yomi mumbled. I felt Youko smirk. He moved his head from my shoulder and pressed his lips to mine, softly. Slowly. Deliberately. In seconds I had turned into a quivering puddle reduced to holding on to his neck just to stay upright, while he ravaged my mouth.

"And did that bother you too?" Youko asked, after finishing the kiss. I held him tightly trying to regain my breath.

"Yes." Yomi growled out testily. At which Youko grinned.

"Good. Don't ever barge in here again." he said. One of his hands unwound from around my waist. He held it out towards Yomi.

"I forgive you now. Come here, love."

What.

The.

Fuck.

I tore away from Youko. Slightly reluctantly, but still.

"What the hell is this!" I screamed, trying desperately to ignore the annoying feeling of de ja vu. I did not sound like Yomi dammit.

Youko looked at me with confusion in his eyes, one hand already curled around Yomi.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wide eyed. The picture of innocence.

"I'm not going to be part of some creepy harlem you have going!" I said.

"Harem." Yomi supplied helpfully.

I glared at him. He shrugged and scooted closer to Youko.

"Why not?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You- it- he- we? Aaah!" I sputtered. I don't share. At all. Not even a little bit. And especially not Youko. I'm risking my soul for this! Literally as it happens. If Izuku finds out that I'm not bring Youko to her my much needed freedom goes out the window. I took a deep breath and started over.

"I was under the impression that this was an exclusive type of thing and that I would get you all to myself." I said. "I don't want to always be fighting for your attention and feeling insec- can you make him stop purring! It's distracting!"

Youko snickered, but did poke Yomi who stopped purring and rubbing the top of his head against Youko's shoulder.

"Actually, I don't really want to share you either." Yomi said after some thinking. I smiled forcibly. I still didn't like him.

"Are you saying you want me to choose?" asked Youko.

"Yeah." said Yomi.

"Yup." Said I.

"Not a chance." Said Youko.

End of chapter 9

Did you like it?

Was it ok?

Sorta? Kinda? Review pleeeeeeeeease!


End file.
